The Darkness
by JustAnotherFairy
Summary: When an ancient evil threatens the script mage's life, its up to a certain dragon slayer to protect her...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima Sensei does *sigh this is my fist fanfic so don't hate **

It was the usual day at the guild, everyone sat in their respective groups conversing about their lives while Gajeel sat at his usual spot at the bar with the usual iron pipe while the exceeds were having a heated discussion about fish. Not so surprising salamander and striper were at it again and yet again for no particular reason whilst they continued to destroy numerous bar stools bunny girl was trying in vain to calm the two of them down only resulting in her getting hit in the head by a stray stool, this earned a chuckle from her love rival' rainy woman as she excitedly praised 'Gray-Sama' for his excellent aim. Meanwhile Elfman was shouting about how 'manly' the fight was and congratulating bunny girl for taking a strong hit to the head, earning him sweat drops from many members. Just when the guild thought the fight between the two idiots was over, Gajeel watched as stripper punched salamander towards the bar, causing him to land straight onto a plate filled with strawberry cake.

" Oya oya, Nastsu-San, looks like you ruined Erza's cake" The demon girl, Mirajane sighed as she absently polished an already spotless glass. Everyone in the guild froze, they knew how Erza was, they knew how she would react, especially when someone ruined her precious strawberry cake.

"Wait, so this is...Erza's?!" Said Natsu, with a grim look on his face. Mirajane simply nodded, sill cleaning the glass.

"Oh, Natsu" Bunny girl smiled "looks like you're in for it now"

"I-it wasn't even my fault, it was that stupid ice stripper who pushed me!" Salamander shouted

"Me, You're the flame brain who started it" The ice stripper stated

"Gray-Sama, never starts fights he only finishes them" Rainy women said excitedly. The whole guild started arguing everyone wondering who started the fight first, Gajeel was used to this by now, and he'd been part of this crazy guild long enough. He took a bite out of his iron pipe as he came to the realisation that the only sane people in this crazy guild where; himself, his exceed Panther lily, the Sky Dragon Slayer and the bookworm, Levy. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen her or her lapdogs since this morning when they left for a simple mission, only Gajeel felt like something bad had happened, something bad had happened to her.

He heard a crash which distracted him from his thoughts as Titania had thrown both, Salamander and stripper to the either side of the guild rendering them both unconscious. Everyone roared with laughter, with the older members reminiscing as those three had never changed. However the laughter stopped when the guild doors swung open, revealing two members of team shadow gear, battered and bruised, only Gajeel's and everyone else's eyes zoned in on their wounded and unconscious leader being carried bridal style in Jet's arms. It took every ounce of will power to not storm over there and take is shrimp from the idiots carrying her, but Gajeel remained not wanting to make a scene.

"Quick!" Lisanna shouted "someone get Wendy!"

Jet, followed by Wendy carried the unconscious girl to the infirmary leaving Droy behind to explain what happened.

"I thought it was a simple mission?" the guild master asked Droy, who simply nodded.

"It was..." he barely whispered

"Then what happened to you two? What happened to Levy-Chan?" Bunny girl asked

"Our initial mission was to translate an ancient text but when Levy did something happened..." Droy sighed. Everyone stared at Droy in silence, wanting to know what had happened to the shrimp but not wanting to pressure the plant mage.

"What happened?" Lily asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not too sure myself but some dark energy came out of the text in the form of person and tried to grab Levy" Droy answered " we tried to fight him, but he was strong and...We w-weren't strong enough to protect her"

"Okay, Droy, you should get some rest, you need to be strong for Levy" said the master calmly. Droy nodded as he sat at one of the tables with many members attempting to comfort him. Wendy and Jet came out of the infirmary, both looking tired.

"How is she?" Bunny girl asked.

"Better, since i healed her but she's still unconscious and will have to rest a bit when she comes round" Wendy answered.

"When can we see her?" Droy asked

"When she wakes, she needs space" Wendy sighed. Everyone nodded while Jet and Droy averted their eyes to the floor, most likely feeling guilty for what had happened to Levy. The entire guild quickly got back to conversating about what it was that attacked Levy on shadow gears latest mission, Lily took the opportunity to sit next to his partner.

"How are you holding up?" Lily asked. He knew how close his partner was to the script mage so knew that he like her two lapdogs would be most affected by her current state.

"Fine" Gajeel practically growled.

"It's okay to be upset" said Lily, earning himself a death glare from the Iron dragon slayer, who didn't do upset.

"Everyone here is occupied, take the chance now to see her" lily suggested, before Gajeel cold answer, the exceed had already flown off to Happy and Charle. Gajeel sighed as he took a glance over at the infirmary doors where his shrimp was, Lily was right, he hated when he was, now was the perfect time to see her to make sure she was okay. Gajeel rose from his seat unnoticed and walked straight to the doors of the infirmary as he couldn't take being away from his shrimp any longer

**What did you think of my first chapter? Please review, comment. I hope I got the characters right and all that Jazz. Next chapter on the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail Mashima Sensei does *sigh* I also don't own Lady and the Tramp Disney does *sigh***

"_I finally did it!" Levy shouted triumphantly. _

"_You truly are amazing, Levy!" Said Jet excitedly_

"_Yeah" Droy chimed in._

_After a whole three hours in an isolated, dark library she had finally deciphered an ancient text that a small town archaeologist had uncovered, the text was weird and to be honest had frightened her a bit however this ancient language had been lost for years and it excited the script mage to be given the opportunity to read . The text itself spoke about an ancient darkness or evil that would rise again to shroud this world and many others in eternal darkness; however this evil needed a soul capable of giving it this power in order to achieve its goal. _

"_I guess we better go back to that archaeologist and get our reward money" Levy sighed, her head aching after all that reading. Jet and Droy nodded enthusiastically and they all got ready to leave but suddenly a cloud a black smoke emerged from the book._

"_Levy..." Said Jet. The black smoke formed a man with a gothic like appearance of pale skin and jet black hair. The mages stood frozen with jet and Droy standing protectively in front of Levy. The man smiled, only it was cold and evil as his entire arm turned into the black smoke and knocked the two mages away leaving Levy to fight alone. She stood in fighting stance, ready to protect her nakama as she placed her hands in the air and shouted:_

"_Solid script: BOMB!"_

_The words exploded in the mystery attackers face leaving a thick cloud of grey coloured smoke, causing the script mage to have a coughing fit. She scanned the dim room once the smoke had cleared only no one was there. _

"_Shadow claw!" Her attacker shouted Then suddenly a cloud of black smoke, in the shape of a claw appeared whacking her into a book shelf, hundreds of books falling on top her and splinters of wood scratching her skin, she slowly stood up, wincing in pain as she noticed a deep claw mark on her side which was bleeding. Her attacker offered little respite as the thick black smoke appeared again, grabbing her by the throat tightly, causing her to gasp for air._

"_Who...are you?" she asked her voice partially a whisper. Her attacker smiled evilly and replied._

"_I am darkness". She winced in pain as he increased his grip on her neck._

"_I guess I have to do this... Solid script: LIGHT!" she shouted as loud as she could. A bright, blinding light appeared from the words causing her attacker to shriek in pain, he dropped her to the floor and Levy watched with her vision fading as her attacker disappeared. Then it all went black._

* * *

Levy quickly sat up to only realise that she was no longer in the library, but now the guild

Infirmary, she winced in pain as the sharp movement caused her wound to sting.

"So you're awake now, shrimp" Gajeel sighed. _Gajeel what was he doing here?_ Levy knew that the two had gotten closer since Tenrou, but he was the first person to see her since she got attacked, the thought made the blunette blush slightly as she looked over at the dragon slayer, sitting on a small chair in the corner of the room.

"How long was I out?" she asked, her eyes fixed on her hands, she didn't dare to look him in the eye.

"Just over an hour" Gajeel told her, staring right at her she could feel his eyes on her.

"Jet and Droy will be worried" She sighed.

"Let them worry" He said "You need to rest". Levy looked up at Gajeel, _was he worried about her?_

"I know...but they most likely feel guilty or feel that they couldn't protect me" She said

"Well they can't, if I were with you I would have done a better job than those two idiots" He growled.

"They're not idiots, they just can be a bit...obsessive" Levy stated, trying and failing to protect her team mates.

"Hmm seems to me that-"he stopped mid sentence as he started to sniff the air..

" Gajeel, what wrong?" Levy asked, as she sat up on her knees.

"Sshh, shrimp" he said. She hated the little nicknames he gave her. She watched him intensively as he continued to sniff the air, she giggled as she thought Gajeel looked pretty similar to _Trusty_ from _Lady and the Tramp_ as he sniffed for scents.

"It's getting stronger, that smell" he said

"What smell" she asked, getting pretty agitated

"The Darkness" He said making Levy freeze. That's what her attacker called himself, so did that mean..

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as thick cloud of black smoke attacked, sending him into the wall. Levy ran over to her nakama, he was alright. She turned around to see that the smoke had materialised into the same gothic like man from before and he wore the same evil smile.

"Hello again, Levy"

**I just hope that I made the mystery attacker evil and weird enough all will be revealed as to why he keeps attacking Levy and hopefully more GaLe! Review and all that let me know what you think. Next Chapter on the way.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello again, Levy"

"H-how'd you know my name?" Levy asked the shock of the situation causing her to stutter; she kept her eyes on her attacker to ensure that he wouldn't make any sudden movements.

"It's my duty to know things about you, Levy...after all it was you that released me" he said, while smugly smiling about the last part, causing a pang of guilt to hit her. Levy stood there shocked at his revelation, when she deciphered the text leading to him being released, the ending must have resulted with a connection between the two mages, allowing him to know things about her. Distracting her from her thoughts, Gajeel began to stir and that's when she knew that she needed a plan to get out here alive, she needed to stall him...somehow.

"You seem to know so much about me" Said Levy standing confidently, she needed him to focus all his attention on her "at least tell me your name"

Her attacker smiled, admiring her newfound confidence.

"Well, that seems fair" he sighed, quickly adding his usual evil smile that sent shivers down Levy's man "I have many names but the one I most like is, Payne, it has a certain...ring to it"

"Well then, Payne why do you want to kill me?" levy asked, she glanced back towards Gajeel who had now turned to face her, only Payne didn't notice as his entire focus was on her.

"Kill you, no I just want your soul" he laughed, his laugh echoing through the silent room.

"M-my soul?" Levy stuttered, both shocked and disgusted at his revelation

"Yes your soul" Said Payne, smiling at Levy's shock "I'll rip it out of your body while you're still breathing then I'll laugh while you scream from the-". Levy watched in shock as a large metal arm had appeared, knocking Payne into the wall as if he were a ragdoll; she turned to find Gajeel as he slowly retracted his metal arm, looking very pissed off.

"I got bored of his talking" He shrugged; he turned to face Levy "are you alright?"

"Yeah and thanks" said Levy shyly "his evil monologue was starting to freak me out".

The two mages stared at the motionless body of Payne, who was lying in a pile of rubble which was once a wall.

"Maybe you hit him a little too hard" levy sighed as she took a few steps closer to his motionless body.

"Well he deserved it..."Gajeel growled "I don't think I hit him hard enough". Levy smiled; even though it looked like he was just being rough...and well Gajeel, offering to hit her attacker with a much harsher blow surprisingly hit a warm place inside her. The sound of the infirmary door being hit loudly followed by loud shouts from various guild members, managed to capture the attention of both mages.

"Levy-Chan, are you awake, open up its me, Lucy!"

"Yeah open up we heard some weird stuff going on" shouted someone else.

"Levy, open the door, we need to see you!" Jet and Droy shouted, earning an eye roll from the iron dragon slayer.

"They won't stop unless I open it" Levy sighed, as she began to open the door.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed the script mage into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay, Droy told us what happened"

Levy smiled, once Lucy had released her from her death hug. "Yeah, Lu-Chan, I'm fine now"

"You're fine now..." Jet started.

"But we couldn't help you before" Jet finished, whilst sniffling sadly.

"Jet, Droy..." said Levy as she walked over to her team mates " in that library the two of you stood by my side and that is all that matters to me"

"B-but you still ended up here" Droy pointed out.

" Yes and that's always going to happen when you take missions, you get hurt but what matters is, I'm still here, and very much okay, so you two did a good job" Said Levy softly, causing most of the guild members, including Jet and Droy and excluding Gajeel, to shed a few tears.

"Levy..." Jet and Droy wailed in unison as the grabbed her in the world's tightest hug.

"I'm glad to see that you're well, Levy" Said the Master "But maybe you, Gajeel could explain what happened here"

"Gajeel?!" exclaimed most of the confused guild members, as they turned to see the iron dragon slayer, leaning against one of the still—standing-walls with his arms folded across his chest.

"Gajeel, I never saw you enter with the rest of us" Erza pointed out, earning a few nods of agreement from their fellow guild mates.

"Who invited _him_ in here" Said Jet whilst giving Gajeel his 'best' death glares.

"He came in when, Payne, the one from the library attacked me again" Levy sighed as she gestured to the giant hole in the wall.

"But Levy-Chan" said Lucy softly "there's nothing there"

"What!" Levy gasped "But Gajeel knocked him into the wall and he wasn't moving"

"He must have left, when this lot came in" Gajeel sighed causing some of the weaker members to take a step back.

"Now he's gone, will he not come back?" Wendy asked, a finger placed against her chin in thought.

"Not necessarily, Wendy" Said Erza to the youngest dragon slayer "now he's gone, he can re-gather his strength for another chance to attack Levy"

"I don't understand, why Levy there are much more powerf- ow!" Natsu started but was interrupted when Lucy punched his arm. "Luce, what was that for?!"

"Levy-Chan is standing right here, Natsu!" Lucy whispered loudly

"It's okay, Lu-Chan" Levy smiled "And Natsu's right, there are more powerful mages than myself, so why Payne wants me is a mystery"

"Levy-Chan, Droy told us that Payne came out from an ancient book, so maybe there are books about him in the guild library" Lucy suggested.

"Lu-Chan, you're brilliant, I should go now, and there might be a way to stop him!" Levy said excitedly.

"Levy, I think that it's best to take someone with you" The Master suggested, even though the guilds library was a safe place t be, he wasn't ready to risk the safety of one of his children.

"Levy I'll go with you!" Jet shouted, whilst waving his arms about frantically.

"No I wanted to go with you first!" Droy shouted

" Thanks guys, but I don't want you two to get hurt again, because of me, so I think I'll just take Gajeel" Said Levy as she took the iron dragon slayers arm and started to lead him out of the infirmary.

"What!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison, their mouths left hanging wide open from shock.

"So see you later" Said Levy quickly, as she ushered Gajeel out of the room, leaving her team mates and many members of the guild speechless.

* * *

Gajeel silently watched as his shrimp continued to read through another book, she had on those red gale force glasses that were perched on the edge of her nose, her hazel eyes constantly scanning the page. Gajeel smiled smugly to himself at the thought that the shrimp chose him to protect her out of all the other guild members, allowing the two of them to have some alone time however it was sad that the only reason behind it was to find ways to stop a crazy evil mage from stealing his shrimp's soul. The soft sound of his shrimp sighing caught his attention, dragging him back to reality from his thoughts.

"You find anything?" He asked

"Yeah, some things" she yawned while stretching, giving Gajeel a sneak preview of her flat stomach. "I know why Payne was imprisoned in the book in the first place and how the mages did it"

"Explain" He said

" Well a script mage wrote the ancient text while a rune mage made sure that no one would be able to decipher it" Shrimp explained.

"But you did" Gajeel said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"That's confusing too, but I'm hoping that these runes will help answer that riddle...but they seem pretty hard to crack" Said Shrimp sighing with defeat.

"Did you find a way to stop him?" Gajeel asked

"Um yeah" she said picking up one of the large books from the table and moving it closer for him to see. "It says here, that the only thing that can stop his dark influence is with something called a 'heavens light pearl' so I think that it must be in the same town where I found the book".

Gajeel nodded.

"I best we better get ready" Shrimp sighed as she stood up; she stretched her arms up in the air, one of her hands knocking her glasses off her face and onto the floor.

"I'll get it" He said as he bent down to get her glasses.

"No, Gajeel, its fine" She said as she also bent down, causing them to bump their heads.

"Oi, Shrimp, I said I was getting it" Gajeel moaned as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry" Shrimp mumbled as looked up to face him, giving him the chance to stare deeply into her hazel eyes.

"Gajeel..." she said

"Hmm"

"You're staring" shrimp whispered. _Smiling?_

"I know...does it make you...uncomfortable" he said as he leaned closer towards to her face, invading her personal space and making their faces inches apart. Gajeel could hear her heart beating faster only he wasn't sure if it was his own. Why was it only the shrimp could make him react this way. There was a loud creaking noise which made both mages jump and turn towards the door.

"Ooh" Said Cana smiling evilly "Didn't realise I was interrupting _something_". Gajeel watched amused as Shrimps face turned a bright red, earning an evil smirk from drunk mage.

"Cana, what's wrong?"Shrimp asked, once her face had returned to its normal colour.

"Master wants to know if you have any information on Payne" Said the drunkard, whilst leaning against the door.

"Yeah, I'll go up to his office now" shrimp said while picking up various books from the small table "Gajeel, see you later". And with that she was out of the door.

"I'm watching you" Said the card girl as she slammed the door behind her, leaving him alone in the library. _Why was everyone in this guild crazy?_


	4. Chapter 4

"So that was all you found out in the library?" The Master asked.

"Yes, Master" Levy replied whilst nodding. The script mage had spent the last half an hour explaining to Erza and Makarov, what she had found out about the dark mage in the guilds library, often having to repeat or explain in further detail.

"Are you positive that the Heavens Light Pearl is in Lavender town?" The red-headed mage asked.

"Yes, Erza" Said Levy "The book was in the archaeologists' possession, so I'm sure that the pearl is too". Master and Erza both nodded at Levy's statement.

"When are you hoping to leave?" Master asked.

"I was hoping to leave immediately" She said, whilst fidgeting with her hands, this felt like an interrogation.

"Good. Erza will accompany you" Master said once he had stood up.

"Um...well, you see, Master I was going to take Gajeel..." Said the script mage whilst keeping her gaze on the floor, her revelation causing her guild mate and guild master to exchange a glance, both wondering that they were imagining what Levy had said.

"...Gajeel?" Makarov and Erza said in unison.

"Levy, are you sure about this, I could always accompany you" Erza suggested suddenly starting to wonder f there was more going on between the two mages than shown.

"Thank you for offering, Erza but Gajeel has shown that he is able to protect me and his dragon slayer abilities would come in handy" Levy said, knowing the real reason she didn't want Erza to accompany her was that she wanted some alone time with the dark haired mage.

"Very well" Makarov sighed as he scratched his head "However I'm going to send Erza and the rest of Team Natsu to Lavender once you've found the pearl... even though Gajeel has exceptional abilities, I still don't want the both of you to facing a dark mage alone". Levy nodded; at least she still had a day or two alone with Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel had been stood at the platform for almost an hour now, when the shrimp came running back into the guildhall, telling how they had to leave immediately the Iron dragon slayer thought she had meant it; he was beginning to wonder if she would even show.

"Stop pouting" Lily said, the black exceed was perched on the top of a bench, his head tilted up wards to face the tall dragon slayer.

"I'm not..." Gajeel growled back at his cat as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You were, because you're upset that levy is late as you get to spend less time with her" Lily pointed out. _Why was he such a smart ass?_ Gajeel growled, if it were anyone else, they would have taken a step back but as it was lily he just laughed.

"Gajeel! Lily!" Shrimp shouted, they both turned to see her running up to them, dressed in her usual sundress and carrying a large red satchel.

"What took you so long?" Gajeel asked, he turned slightly to see his cat smiling smugly.

"Sorry" She panted "I was gathering up some books"

"So your bag is full of books?" Lily asked.

"And other things" Shrimp said smiling; she turned suddenly as he train had just pulled up into the station, allowing them and many others to start boarding and take their seats. Gajeel and lily took one side of the booth, while Shrimp sat opposite, her face already buried in a book about ancient runes. Once the journey had begun Gajeel started a little uncomfortable, as if he were being watched, he turned to look at his cat who seemed to be feeling the same as he was starting to slouch lower into his seat, Shrimp too had the familiar feeling as she had put her book down and was pulling a weird face.

"Why's everyone staring?"Shrimp whispered, trying not to be heard by the other passengers. From the moment the three of them had sat down, many of the other passengers had decided that the group of Fairy Tail mages would become their main source of entertainment. Gajeel had growled several times at numerous men who had stared far too long at his shrimp and was starting to get tired from the same routine. He even purposely placed his arm around his shoulder to send the message to one ogling passenger; however this had no use as the idiot tried several times to grab her attention, only to be shot down.

"They may be staring as we are such a mismatched group" Lily suggested.

"Even though we're different, we still work" Shrimp said as she averted her gaze to her book once more.

* * *

"We have been walking around this stupid town for ages, where is this archaeologist?!" Gajeel shouted, earning a cheeky chuckle from Levy at how impatient the Iron Dragon Slayer had become.

"I'm sure that he's somewhere, Gajeel, it shouldn't be too long" The Script Mage said smiling.

"That was what you said an hour ago" Gajeel growled.

"If you're bored, go and do something else, and I'll find him myself" Levy suggested.

"Yeah, and leave you alone" Gajeel scoffed.

"I'll take lily... besides, he doesn't whine like you" Said Levy, smiling playfully.

"Fine. Meet here. In an hour" He said then he turned off and walked away.

" Let's find this archaeologist, Lily " Levy sighed as the two of them headed off.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, Levy and Lily finally found the archaeologist; Mr Edgar White, in one of the towns many museums.

"Miss McGarden, a pleasure to see you again, I send my deepest apologies for your injuries the other day" Said Mr White while firmly shaking, the script mage's hand.

"Mr White, Levy's fine" She said whilst retracting her hand from his grasp. Mr White's eyes, suddenly focused on Lily, his face brightening up at the sight of the exceed.

"Ah, Levy, what a fine specimen you have in your possession" He gasped, earning a raised brow from the exceed.

"Mr White, Lily isn't a specimen" Said Levy.

"I'm just an exceed" Lily stating.

"My an exceed, May I ask, where-" Mr White started but was cut off by the Script mage.

"Look Mr White, we don't have time to talk today, do you have the Heavens light Pearl in the museum?" She asked.

"Well, yes, would you like to see it?" Mr White asked as he picked up a glass container.

"Is that the pearl?" Lily asked, as Mr White placed the container on the table in front of them.

"Yes it is, and it's the most valuable item to Lavender History Museum yet so little is known of its origin" Mr White answered.

"You don't suppose we could...borrow it?" Levy asked, causing Mr White to start hyperventilating.

"You can't just 'borrow' such a valuable item!" Mr White exclaimed.

"Mr White, we do need that pearl" Levy stated.

"And I need the both of you to leave now, before I call security" Said Mr White angrily. Lily took a step forward, ready for action, however was stopped by Levy who shook her head, she didn't want to resort to violence; after all, Mr White was only doing his job.

"Well, then I guess I need to do this" Levy Sighed, earning looks of confusion from both lily and Mr White. "Solid Script: HOLE!". Before he could react, Mr White was trapped, waist down in the word 'hole' allowing Levy to take the opportunity and grab the glass container, with the pearl inside.

"Levy..." Lily said shocked.

"Sorry, Mr White, but we need this pearl" Said the script mage, as the two mages ran out of the museum.

* * *

For the second time in one day, Gajeel found himself waiting on the Shrimp, it was starting to dark and he was starting to get worried. _Where were the Shrimp and his cat? _Just as he was about to begin his search he heard the familiar voice of the Shrimp.

"Gajeel!" She shouted. "Gajeel". The Dragon slayer looked over to find The Shrimp running over to him; she was holding a small glass container in her hands with lily flowing just above her.

"What took you so long?" he asked

"There were a few...complications" lily answered. Gajeel turned to face Shrimp who nodded in agreement.

"We should go" Said Shrimp, whilst looking around as if someone was coming.

"What Why?" Gajeel asked, and then suddenly shouts were heard as a large number of men in suits were seen in the distance.

"Stop thief!" They shouted. Gajeel turned to look at The Shrimp, who smiled innocently.

"You stole that?!" Gajeel asked, surprised at his Shrimp's behaviour.

"It was a spur in the moment decision?" She said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine" Said Gajeel as he took a step in front of The Shrimp "Iron Dragons-"

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted "We don't want to kill them"

"Then I guess you want us to get arrested" Gajeel scoffed.

"No, let me handle this" She said as she stepped in front of him. "Solid Script: Explosion!"

The mage watched as the words explosion appeared, creating a loud bang, a flash of light and a lot of smoke, causing the mob to stop in their tracks and allowing the mages to escape. As the three of them ran for cover Gajeel couldn't help but smile about how his Shrimp never ceased to amaze him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Five more minutes" Levy mumbled, as she snuggled closer into her pillow, only it wasn't a pillow as pillows didn't breath. Levy quickly opened her eyes to find that she had been snuggling onto a very topless Gajeel. She quickly sat up and rubbed at her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming she gasped at the fact that she didn't mind sharing a bed or snuggling with the Iron Dragon Slayer. _No bad Levy, stop thinking inappropriate thoughts!_ While Levy had her inner monologue the sound of Gajeel stirring startled the script mage, causing her to fall off the edge of the bed with small scream and hit her head on the wall.

"Shrimp, what are you doing down there?" Gajeel asked.

"I just fell" Levy sighed as she rubbed her head.

"Well, keep it down, I'm sleeping" He said as he turned around and the soft sound of snoring was heard once again. Levy took that as her cue to get up, walking past the small desk she spotted the Heavens light pearl, still in its container and smiled at the adventure it caused.

* * *

"_Impressive, shrimp" Said Gajeel, causing the script mage to blush slightly._

"_Uh, thanks Gajeel" She smiled. The solid script spell she used, managed to buy them enough time to escape, the explosion startling the large mob and the smoke covering their quick exit with no casualties...unless you count the side of a building._

"_I think, it's safe to stop now" Lily sighed as is wings disappeared and the exceed was grounded once more._

"_Finally!" Levy gasped, as she collapsed onto a park bench._

"_Tired, shrimp?" Gajeel asked._

"_Well yeah, have you seen how short my legs are? Gees I feel like I've just ran a marathon!" She panted. _

_After some much needed respite the trio of mages headed to an inn just outside Lavender to spend the night, due to the limited number of rooms Gajeel and Levy were forced to share a bed, the ongoing thunder storms, causing the exceed to hide under the bed._

"_It isn't that bad" Said Levy smiling._

"_Glad you like the idea of sleeping with me" Gajeel laughed, causing Levy to turn red. Gajeel climbed into bed grabbing Levy by the waist and pulling her next to him in the bed._

"_Gajeel!" levy gasped, blushing madly as she realised that the Dragon Slayer still had his arm wrapped around her waist. _

"_Shush, Shrimp" Gajeel whispered._

"_Ga-"she started but the Dragon Slayer shushed her once more._

"_Sleep..." He said through a yawn as he closed his eyes. Levy sighed, closed her eyes and let the steady beating of Gajeel's heart lull her to sleep._

* * *

Levy smiled as she picked up the pearl in its glass container and smiled, _you brought us here and got us closer, you know...and I'm crazy, talking to a pearl..._ The script mage placed the pearl down on the small table and rummaged through her bag for her communication lacrima. The lacrima glowed blue, meaning that someone was trying to contact her; most likely it was Lu-Chan.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted, her face appearing on the lacrima "How are you?"

"Great, Lu-Chan, we've found the pearl" Levy said excitedly, as she lifted up the glass container for the celestial mage to see.

"Great Levy-Chan!" Said Lucy excitedly "Master sent us out on the first train this morning, so we should be in Lavender soon"

"Lucy, everything is spinning" Natsu moaned, Lucy turned her lacrima so Levy could see Natsu lying on the table, his eyes spirals.

"Poor Natsu" Levy sighed.

"Yeah, and to make it worse, Wendy's troia, isn't working" Said Lucy, sighing sadly.

"He should be fine, once you arrive" Levy pointed out.

"Yeah, and when we arrive I want to hear all about what you and Gajeel got up to" Said Lucy smiling mischievously.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted blushing madly

"Bye Levy-Chan, see you soon!" Said Lucy and then the lacrima went blank

"It's not my fault that the train is late" Shrimp moaned, her arms folded over her chest.

"We've been here for hours..." Gajeel moaned, slouching on the bench.

"It has been only twenty seven minutes" Lily pointed out.

"See, Gajeel, you're just being impatient" Shrimp smiled.

"Whose side are you on, you're meant to be my cat" Gajeel growled

"I'm an exceed" Lily stated, hating being referred to as the wrong species. After having a heated argument with his cat the train finally pulled into the station, many passengers running out including Team Natsu, with the Salamander happily hugging the ground like an idiot.

"Natsu get off the floor!" Titania shouted as she kicked Natsu upright.

"Levy-Chan!" Bunny girl shouted as she grabbed Shrimp into a tight hug.

"Lu-Chan!" Shrimp gasped, struggling to breath due to the strength of bunny girl's hug.

"Levy!" Wendy said excitedly, as she turned to hug Shrimp.

"Hey, Wendy, Charle" Shrimp smiled, receiving a nod from the exceed.

"I think that's enough hugging, we need to discuss what we'll do with that" Said Titania, gesturing to the pearl that Shrimp held in her hands. The group nodded their heads as they moved out.

* * *

"Can't you lot just sniff him out?" Bunny girl asked.

The group had sat in the park for over an hour, trying to find out ways, to find Payne and defeat him with the pearl; however it wasn't easy especially with the Salamander suggesting every two minutes that they should just confront him head on, only to be shot down by Titania for his ignorant ideas.

"Gajeel tried before, after the infirmary incident, but his sent is impossible to trace" Shrimp said sadly.

"That's too bad" Wendy sighed "But good try, Lucy"

"Then that means that we get him to come to us" The ice stripper stated.

"How do you suppose we do that you, ice stripping pervert?" Salamander shouted

"How am I a pervert you hot headed idiot, I don't see you come up with any ideas!" Gray shouted. Their arguments stopped once Titania backhanded both mages, resulting in two large bruises on their faces.

"Idiots" She growled "But you have a point, Gray, we have to draw Payne to us"

"Erza, how do we do that, we don't even know where he is" Said Bunny girl confused. Titania turned to face Shrimp who had averted her gaze and was twiddling her thumbs.

"Levy..." Said Titania

"Payne and I have a connection, through that he can sense my emotions" Shrimp stated.

"..."

"Well, whenever I'm in a place that is close to me, my emotions sort of go into overdrive, it was how he knew I was at the guild, since I see that as my home" Shrimp explained

"So you're saying that if you go to a place that's close to you, in theory you could draw Payne to you?" Bunny girl asked, causing everyone to nod at the sound of the plan.

"You're not being bait" Gajeel growled.

"Then how else do we get to Payne?" Shrimp asked "We don't really have any other options"

"Levy's right, Gajeel, even though it's dangerous this may be our only shot" Said Titania

"Levy, did you have a place in mind?" Wendy asked Levy nodded.

"The tree" She whispered, causing everyone to freeze.

"Levy-Chan...are you sure about this?" Bunny girl asked.

"Yes, Lu-Chan" Shrimp said, her gaze once again on the floor. "Besides the guild, it's the only place where I truly feel something; it will be easier for Payne to find me there"

Everyone nodded, except Gajeel, who kept his eyes on shrimp. _ How could she be so calm about this?_ Since he joined Fairy Tail, Gajeel had always avoided that tree, it brought up too many memories, he couldn't even imagine what the Shrimp went through whenever she passed it. Gajeel inwardly sighed as he came to realise that his Shrimp was the bravest person he ever knew.

* * *

The plan was simple; hang around _that_ tree, feel some emotions, face Payne and defeat him with the pearl. Only it wasn't simple. Erza had split the mages into three groups; Gray, Wendy, Charle and Erza, Lucy, Happy and Natsu and Gajeel, Lily and herself. It was simple Gajeel and Lily would stay with her but hidden in the forest, not too far away from Levy, and offer support when needed. Natsu, Happy and Lucy would wear him down, whilst Erza, Wendy and Gray would immobilise him allowing Levy to take the opportunity to use the pearl on him.

"You've been quiet for some time" Said Gajeel as he sat up in the tree.

"You have been quiet, is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"Just, going over the plan" Levy sighed as she rolled the small pearl around her hand.

"It'll be fine, Shrimp" Gajeel said.

"But-" She started.

"No buts, Shrimp, trust me" He said, His eyes staring into hers, she nodded her head, stood up but suddenly froze as she felt a familiar cold sensation:

He was here.

* * *

**Sorry, keep ending on cliffhangers. I think I'm addicted. **

**JustAnotherFairy**


	6. Chapter 6

"This place just reeks of bad memories" Said Payne, smiling evilly.

"I know..." Levy sighed, clutching her hand tighter around the pearl.

"We could make this easier for the both of us, you could surrender now" He suggested. _Was he actually serious_, _what a bastard!_

"Thank you for the offer, Payne, but I'd rather fight for my soul" Levy stated

"Oh, this will be interesting" He smiled "Shadow Claw!" As dark smoke shaped like a claw came straight for Levy, the small script mage dodged his attack, allowing Gajeel to swiftly jump out of the tree, turn his arm into a metal pole and knock Payne senseless, sending him crashing through numerous trees.

"That was... good" Levy panted as she stood up and inspected the aftermath of Gajeel's attack. She felt sorry for those broken trees...

"You didn't even leave any for me" Lily moaned.

"What took you so long?" Gajeel asked Natsu and Lucy as they came running through the forest.

"Those two started having a fight...over fish!" Lu-Chan shouted.

"Sorry..." Said Natsu and Happy in unison. Payne started to stir, causing all the mages to get into fighting stance.

"My, my, look who's got reinforcements" Payne laughed as he stood up.

"We're nakama, and you aren't getting to Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted, as she picked up one of her keys.

"Nakama, you would do anything for them, wouldn't you Levy?" Payne asked, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

The mages stood there on guard, but none of them could prepare for his attack.

"Internal Suffering!" Payne shouted causing everything to turn to darkness...

* * *

_Where am I? It's so dark_

"_Hello!" Levy shouted, her voice echoing through the dark void reminding her that she was alone._

_Suddenly the surroundings changed, she was no longer alone n the darkness, but alone in the forest. Natsu, Lu-Chan, Gajeel, was not there. She abruptly turned around, after hearing a familiar laugh._

"_Gajeel!" She said excitedly as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Shrimp..." He whispered._

"_I was scared..." She sobbed._

"_That's because, you're weak" He growled, causing Levy to tilt her head up and face him._

"_Sorry?" she said, tears blurring her vision._

"_You heard, you are weak, helpless and useless" He spat as he pushed her back up against the tree._

"_You don't mean that..." she said, feeling the tears poor down her face once more._

"_I do and that's why you still fear this place" He said and Levy looked down and screamed. She had the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach, her arms were once more in iron shackles and Gajeel...was laughing._

"_Don't do this!" She shouted as her tears fell onto the ground in below her. And she heard laughter once more, only it wasn't from Gajeel, but someone else...Payne. Then that meant that this wasn't real._

"_Payne!" Levy shouted "I'm not afraid" _

"_Yes you are" His voice echoing through the forest._

"_No, I was once, but if it wasn't for this tree, new memories wouldn't be made" She shouted back. Levy remembered back to all the good times she had with Gajeel; Tenrou, research in the library, the last few days. Without the tree it would have never happened._

"_You see Payne" She said "Without the bad memories, we can't have the good"_

_The dark version of the forest disappeared and Levy found herself once more with her friends._

* * *

"Lucy, you're alive!" Natsu shouted happily as he hugged the script mage.

"Course Natsu" Said Lucy confused.

"I saw you die..." He said sadly. That's when Levy realised, Payne's spell had shown all the mages, their worst fears, Natsu saw Lucy die Happy who was happily shouting 'it wasn't real, fish didn't eat me!' must have saw his death by the hands...fins of...fish and Gajeel. He looked indifferent, calm until the script mage noticed his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Well if I can't hurt you emotionally I have to hurt you another way". The mages stood confused, what was the dark mage planning?

"Evil Shadows!". Payne slowly raised his hands and the ground beneath the mages, started to violently shake, causing dark shadow like creatures to appear.

"Whoa!" Natsu gasped.

"My shadows attack and show no mercy" Payne smiled, causing the shadow creatures to attack the mages.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted causing flames to engulf his fist as he punched one shadow creature; however to his surprise the flames went straight through, allowing the creature to punch him.

"Open, gate of the ram: Aries!" Lucy shouted, releasing Aries from her key.

"I'm sorry" Aries whispered.

"Aries, can you fight those?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from the celestial spirit.

"Wool bomb!" Aries shouted as she released her wool, which like Natsu's fire went straight through the shadow creature.

"I'm Sorry" Aries Gasped.

"Aries, it isn't your fault" Lucy smiled.

Levy gasped in shock as her solid script spells, didn't have any effect on the shadow creatures, she looked around and saw that her friends were all having the same problem with their magic.

"We can't hit them with magic!" Levy shouted to her friends.

"What?!" They gasped in unison.

"No magic" Levy repeated, earning a nod from her nakama. The shadow creatures surrounded the mages, however the mages stood ready to fight once more. Natsu was first to attack the creatures, as he punched several of them, creating a domino effect. Gajeel swung lily round by the tail, then threw him straight into five shadow creatures, causing them to disappear into puffs of black smoke.

"Lucy kick!" The celestial mage shouted, as she kicked several creatures. Levy kicked one of the shadow creatures in the leg causing it to fall to the ground into a puff of smoke.

"We're winning!" Happy exclaimed as more shadow creatures started disappearing.

"These creatures don't matter, the real enemy is Payne" Lucy pointed out as she elbowed a shadow creature.

"Happy, go find Erza and the others, tell them to get here!" Levy shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said, as he flew off into the forest to find the rest of their nakama.

"It doesn't matter how many reinforcements you get, you will lose" Payne stated as he summoned more shadow creatures that surrounded her friends.

"Ahh, get off me!" Lucy shouted as large group of shadow creatures grabbed her.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, as he tried to get to the blonde mage, but a large group of shadow creatures had surrounded him too. Levy looked over in shock to find Lily trying to fight off a large number of the shadow creatures, but to no use her friends were all surrounded.

"You see, Levy" Said Payne as he took a step towards her, backing her against the tree "I always win"

Payne turned his hand into black smoke, wrapping it around Levy's throat, she tried to wriggle out of his hold, but her attempts to get free only amused the dark mage. She raised her hand about to cast a spell but Payne grabbed her wrists with his free hand, crushing them painfully and causing her to cry out in pain. The heavens light pearl glowed once in her hand but fell to the floor.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted

"Now Levy, this will be over quickly, I will take your soul" Payne whispered as dark black smoke clouded her vision, causing tears to fall down her face.

* * *

Everyone froze as a sword wedged itself in Payne's back, causing him to cry out and drop Shrimp to the floor with a soft thud. The mages turned to find Titania, Ice stripper, Wendy and the two cats. With Payne weakened by Titania's attack, the shadow creatures disappeared allowing the mages to focus their attention on the dark mage.

"It's over Payne" Titania said coldly as she placed a sword to his neck, only to be received by the dark mage's manic laughter.

"Over, I already won" He laughed, causing all the mages to freeze.

"Wendy, tend to Levy" Titania commanded, casing the youngest dragon slayer to run off and tend to shrimp.

"Erza, she's not responding..." Said Wendy sadly.

"What do you mean?" Bunny girl asked, tears in her eyes.

"She has a heartbeat, but her eyes are a ghostly white, there's no colour to them" Wendy explained.

"The light's are home, but nobody's home..." Happy said sadly.

Gajeel grabbed Payne and slammed him into the tree, causing it to crack from the force.

"What did you do to Shrimp!?" He shouted, his voice echoing through the forest.

"I did what I said I would, I took her soul" Payne smiled. Gajeel growled loudly and started punching him madly with an iron fist, which only made Payne laugh evilly.

"Levy-Chan..." Said Bunny girl sadly

"Keep hitting me, it won't bring her back" Payne spat with blood pouring down his face.

"He's right..." Lily said sadly and Gajeel released him from his hold.

"Fools..." Payne hissed as he turned his arm into a cloud of dark smoke and aimed it at Gajeel, only to stop inches from his face, his arm trembling as if something was holding him back.

"What...can't hit me?" Gajeel growled, making Payne's face turn to one of pure rage.

"..."

Then Payne disappeared into a puff of black smoke, leaving the Fairy Tail mages speechless.

The walk back to the guild was silent, no one said a word, everyone shared the same sad expression on their faces, and Bunny girl had her arm around Wendy, who had tears running down her face. Gajeel glanced down at the motionless body of his shrimp in his arms, her eyes closed and dried tears on her cheeks and her blue hair matted and wild; _she's gone and I couldn't protect her, but I will fight to get her back..._


	7. Chapter 7

Once the mages had entered the guild everyone froze and everything went silent, the only sound was of a glass smashing against floor due to be dropped by Mirajane and breaking into tiny pieces. Master was the first to speak, clear sadness in his eyes.

"Is she..." Makarov asked, afraid t say the words.

"No..." Said Erza shaking her head "Payne, took her soul, so she's now in this comatose like state"

"If Levy's soul goes back, will she come out of this state?" Lisanna asked

"In theory, yes...but there is no way to be certain" Said Erza sadly

Shrimps teammates both shared the same hopeful look on their faces, with the new information that there could still be hope for her.

"Jet and Droy, take Levy to the infirmary and Wendy, you go with them to watch over Levy" Said Makarov, as Gajeel handed shrimp to Jet with a growl.

"Yes Master" Said Wendy as she and Charle followed Jet and Droy to the infirmary.

"Team Natsu and Gajeel, to my office" Makarov said as Team Natsu followed him up to his office. Gajeel sighed as he looked over to infirmary doors, for just behind them was his shrimp.

* * *

"Ah! This soul, it's to...pure!" Payne shouted his foot was hovering over a small ant which he couldn't bring himself to crush; only it wasn't _him_ it was _her_. Ever since Payne had taken her soul and absorbed it for himself, things that he wouldn't think twice about doing, like crushing ants, burning spiders and killing innocent civilians, he just couldn't bring himself to do. He was losing his control over his body, over his most evil impulses due to this pure good soul.

"I hope you're happy!" Payne hissed to the script mage.

"_I am, you don't expect to just take my soul and not get the whole package" _The script mage laughed, causing the dark mage to growl.

"Mark my words, once I find a way to stop this I will kill your friends starting with the Iron Dragon Slayer!" Payne shouted.

"_You...wouldn't..." _She gasped, making Payne chuckle.

"Yes I would, now that I have your soul I am more powerful than before..." Payne laughed.

"_The process isn't even complete so_ _my nakama will find a way to return my soul to my body..." _Levy Stated. The process still had a little more to go, one the process completes itself, the bond between Levy's soul and body would be broken, preventing her soul from returning and leaving her body in the comatose like state forever.

"but how long do you have, you know as well as I, that the bond won't last forever and at this rate your soul will be mine" Payne laughed.

"_They will find a way to stop you...the pearl it's still in the forest, once they use it against you, you'll be nothing..." _ Levy stated.

"Oh, Levy, the pearl is useless, it didn't work then and it won't work now, face it, I've won" He laughed.

"_Fairy Tail is still standing, so you haven't won" Levy hissed_

"You're right; I need to get rid of Fairy Tail..." Payne said.

* * *

"There must be something that we are missing!" Titania shouted, slamming her hands on the Master's desk.

"These are all the books Levy had in her bag and they all say the same thing; we need the heavens light pearl to defeat him" Bunny girl said sadly.

"The books are wrong, the pearl fucked up!"Salamander said, earning an 'Aye' from his cat. Gajeel to a certain degree, agreed with the pink haired mage, however he knew Shrimp and how much she put her trust in these books, so it didn't make any sense at all. _Why didn't the pearl work?_

"Maybe we should stop focusing on the pearl and find a way to get Levy's soul back" Ice stripper suggested.

"Gray is right, we're not seeming to get anywhere with the pearl so it's only logical to focus our efforts onto something else" Said Lily in agreement.

"The ice bastard actually came up with a good plan" Salamander laughed, earning an ice punch from the stripper.

"That's easier said than done" Titania sighed "Payne used dark magic to take Levy's soul so it would be much harder to return it"

Everyone sighed. _There has to be a way._

"We don't even know for ertain if Levy is still in there" Said Happy

"what are you talking about, cat, we all know Payne has her soul now"

"happy has a point, when there are two souls in one body, the weaker one is drowned out, like a shy person at a party, for all we know, Levy has been...drowned out" Master sighed.

"That's impossible!" Bunny girl exclaimed "She's still there...I'm certain"

"We have no proof, Lucy" Said Titania sadly.

"We do" bunny girl sighed "When Payne was about to punch Gajeel, something or _someone _stopped him..."

"And you think that it was Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, trying his best to mask the happiness in his voice.

"I'm positive, Levy is...close to you and would ever hurt you, she was in there and she was fighting Payne" bunny girl said happily

"Maybe if we get Gajeel alone with Payne for long enough it can weaken his hold on Levy?" Ice stripper suggested.

"Wow, looks like the ice bastard's on a roll today" Salamander laughed, earning himself another ice punch.

"Hm, Gray is right, but it will prove to be difficult trying to track him" Makarov sighed.

"To b honest Master, I think Payne would be coming here" Bunny girl stated.

"What makes you so sure, Luce?" Salamander asked.

"Payne, would want to eliminate any threats to his plan" Said bunny girl "to ensure that Levy's soul isn't returned"

"Well then if that's the case, we'll be ready" Said Salamander excitedly as flames engulfed his fists.

"If Payne's going after those closest to Levy, he'll go after Gajeel first" Titania pointed out. "So, Gajeel, where did you want to end this?"

"Where it all started"

Everyone froze when they realised what he meant, he wanted to end it by The Tree.

* * *

The plan was simple enough; wait for Payne, stall him enough to allow Shrimp's soul to escape and go back to her body, fight Payne, defeat Payne with help of the others. Only that was it plans never seemed to get followed whenever Fairy Tail mages were involved, they were just too boring. Even now Gajeel was itching to fight, waiting for Payne was taking it's time. _What was he even doing? Painting his toenails. Now that's weird, I'm imagining a dark mage painting his ...toenails. Great._

"He is a dark mage, he'll show up when you least expect it, in order to maintain the element of surprise" Lily pointed out. _Why is my cat always right?_

"It's not just bout Payne is it?" Lily asked.

"What are you talking about, cat?" Gajeel asked, confused, sometimes he didn't understand he exceed.

"You miss her, you miss Levy" Said Lily, matter-of-factly. Gajeel was silent, he didn't want to admit it to Lily, or even say it out loud, he missed her, he missed his shrimp.

"You can tell her, when we get her back" Said Lily smiling.

"Yeah..." Gajeel sighed, but he knew it wasn't that easy. Gajeel knew that something had changed between them after Tenrou, the two of them had gotten closer over the past couple days, but in the back of his mind the 'voice of doom' spread doubts of rejection through his mind and those doubts were starting to convince the Iron Dragon Slayer that maybe, his Shrimp didn't feel the same way about him that he did about her. Lily speaking to him suddenly broke Gajeel away from his thoughts.

"You won't know unless you tell her" Lily pointed out. Gajeel laughed, _that cat must be reading my mind._

"No, you're just easy to read" Said Lily smiling.

"You know, cat, you're a real smart a-" Gajeel started, but stopped mid sentence and sniffed the air.

"Gajeel...?" Lily said, as he watched the Dragon Slayers facial expression change to one of clear confusion.

"I can smell Shrimp..." Gajeel growled.

"Levy, but she's...in the infirmary..." Lily said confused.

"Its Shrimp, but him too, it's like their scents are slowly mixing..." Gajeel said

"Which can't be good as that would mean that her soul is bonding with his body and that would make it harder to get her soul out" Lily sighed.

"Doesn't mean that it can't be done" Gajeel said, remembering the promise that he had made to his Shrimp. Gajeel suddenly felt an odd but familiar shiver, he turned to Lily who had felt it too, then suddenly the skies started to darken and birds flew out from the trees. Coming out from the forest wearing that same cocky grin was Payne, causing Gajeel to growl and curse under his breath. He gave a nod to Lily who took it as his cue to leave and signal for Erza and the others.

"You should have let him stay, there's no way you can defeat me alone" Said Payne smiling, which only caused the dragon slayer to laugh as Payne just did the one thing that you should never do: underestimate a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

"_That hurt...a lot"_ Levy moaned as Payne staggered upright after he was hit by Gajeel's 'Iron Dragons Roar'

"It wasn't your body that was hit...it was mine" Payne growled as he stood up, brushing bits of bark and leaves off of him. The dark mage had fought with everything that he had however every so often the other soul inside him would gain some control over his body making him stop, allowing the Dragon Slayer to land a hit on him. _The sooner the process is complete the better. _Payne just needed to get rid of the dragon slayer and the rest of the guild to ensure that no one would stand in his way. Distracting him from his evil thoughts, Gajeel suddenly grabbed Payne by his shirt and started punching him.

"Release. Shrimp. Now" Gajeel growled between his punches, his knuckles painted red with Payne's blood.

"Fool, her soul is mine, too weak to fight against me, nothing but an echo" Payne spat

"Liar...she's still there..." Gajeel growled

"Face it, she's gone and I've won" Payne stated as he then disappeared with a puff of black smoke, re- materialised behind the Dragon Slayer then punched him into a tree.

"_Gajeel!" _Levy screamed, the intensity causing Payne to double over in pain.

"Shut up!" Payne shouted, placing his hands on the sides of his head.

"Is Shrimp giving you a head ache?" Gajeel asked smugly, as he staggered up from Payne's hit.

"Shut up!" Payne shouted as he tried to get up only to double over again.

"_You can't win Payne..." _Levy said, causing Payne to growl.

"I will win, I'll kill him and then you'll have no one" Payne shouted.

"Shrimp, it's me, you can't let him win, and you have to fight!" Gajeel shouted, hoping that Levy would hear.

"_Gajeel...I have to get out" _Levy whispered

"No!" Payne shouted as he once again turned his arm into black smoke, only to punch Gajeel right through his stomach, sending him to the ground, in a pool of his own blood.

"_Gajeel!"_


	8. Chapter 8

Everything happened it what seemed to be slow motion, the scene replaying itself thousands of times, she felt powerless, unable to prevent what had happened to Gajeel and weak for not being able to free herself from Payne's hold and get back to her body. She inwardly screamed out her frustrations, causing the dark mage's body to convulse in pain, only that didn't matter. She continued to scream at the sight before her, Gajeel lying on the floor, motionless and in a pool of his own blood, which only caused the dark mage to cackle evilly through his pain.

"You see, Levy, I always win, you thought your nakama could save you, you thought the pearl could stop me, but you were wrong!" Payne shouted

"_The pearl was supposed to work, I was wrong..." _Levy whispered

"Foolish girl, and I thought you were the smart one, those books you read about dark magic none of them mentioned the pearl itself to be able to stop me" Payne spat. The books said that the Heavens Light Pearl could stop dark magic, but when she tried to use it on Payne it had failed the books lied however Levy knew that there was always truth in books; the books all said that the Pearl could stop him but the actual pearl from the museum had no effect which meant that there had to be another pearl the real pearl. _Unless the pearl itself was useless against dark magic but useful as something else like a clue._

"_But the Pearl itself had no effect on you, which means that, the real pearl is still out there..."_

"Ha, it's too late to find it now you've run out of t-" started but stopped as he felt like his body was being ripped in two. Levy knew why Payne needed her soul, Payne knew where the real pearl was the whole time, and he needed its power as the heavens light pearl possessed imaginable power once awakened. Levy was no longer going to tolerate Payne; she was no longer going to feel powerless or weak, she was going to take control.

"_Let. Me Out!" _Levy shouted, trying with all the strength her soul possessed to escape Payne's body.

"Gajeel...!" Levy could hear the shouts of her nakama through the forest.

"You're ruining everything!"Payne shouted as he fell to his knees, his shouts echoed through the forest.

"What's wrong with him...?" Natsu asked, as he stared confused at Payne.

"That doesn't matter..." Lucy hissed, she turned to Happy "Go and get Wendy"

"Aye" Happy said as he flew off to the guild.

"You can't win, Levy!" Payne shouted, causing her nakama to exchange looks.

"Levy..." Erza whispered.

"The plan's working...she's trying to get out!" Lucy said excitedly causing the rest of her nakama to celebrate and sing for joy.

"_I'm glad you all still believed in me..." _Levy whispered as a bright, blinding light surrounded the mages.

* * *

"Levy!" Jet and Droy shouted in unison as they grabbed the script mage into a tight death hug.

"Levy! You're awake!" Said Wendy excitedly "Wait here, while I go and get Master"

"Wendy!" Happy shouted as he flew into the young Dragon slayer "Gajeel, needs your help"

"Right, Happy, I'm coming" She turned to face Levy "Levy you should-"

"Levy!" the blue exceed shouted, whilst interrupting Wendy. Levy wrapped her arms around the small exceed.

"Happy, if you want you can stay with Levy" Wendy suggested.

"Wendy..." Said Levy as she placed Happy on the ground "I need to find Gajeel"

"You just got up, you should rest..." Wendy said.

"Wendy, don't worry, I'm fine" Levy reassured her guild mates.

"Levy, we don't want you to get hurt again" Droy sighed. Levy smiled at her team mate, she knew that everyone only wanted to protect her, but she needed to do this.

"I can't explain now, but I have to help fight Payne" Said Levy

"Levy, I thought that you needed the Pearl to defeat Payne" Wendy said confused

"So did I" Said Levy "but thanks to Payne I realised that the Pearl itself wasn't able to defeat him, it only serves as a clue..."

"A clue...for what?" Happy asked, the blue exceed was confused as to what Levy was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I can't explain now, we're running out of time" Levy said as she put on her sandals and headed for the door.

"Levy!" Wendy shouted as she, Charle and Happy ran after the script mage.

Once again Payne had summoned his shadow creatures, her nakama were holding their own against them, despite not being able to use any magic on them, their faces britend up at the sight of her, Lucy ignoring the battle to go and hug her friend.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy sobbed, tears running down her face, threatening to drench Levy's dress.

"Lu-Chan, I'm glad you're ok!" Levy said, smiling.

"Lucy! Stop trying to get out of the fight!" Natsu shouted, which earned him a punch from Gray.

"Stop being so insensitive, you idiot" Gray shouted.

"I'm glad to see you're back with us, Levy" Said Erza as she never took her eyes away from the Shadow creatures.

"Shrimp..." Said a familiar voice, Levy turned around to find the Iron Dragon Slayer slowly stand up, there were only a few scratches on him which confirmed that he had already been healed by Wendy.

"Gajeel" Levy whispered as she took a few steps closer towards him. The two of them ignored the battle commencing around them, as they were too focused too entranced by the other, neither of them spoke once they stood in front of each other, both afraid to ruin the moment.

"Shrimp, you're staring" Said Gajeel

"...So are you" Levy said smiling as a small blush crept at her cheeks. Before either of them knew what was happening or before either of them could stop themselves, the two mages wrapped their arms around each other, embracing the other tightly like they were stranded at sea and the only way to stay afloat was to hold onto the other for dear life. To never let go.

"They are too cute...Mira would love to be here now" Lucy said while smiling, her inner fan girl emerging, causing Levy to blush and let go of the dragon slayer.

"What's happening to those shadow creatures?" Wendy asked, causing all the mages to turn as the

Shadow creatures started suddenly disappear one by one; the mages all shared the same confused look on their faces.

"This must be Payne's doing..." Levy suggested as she glanced over to see the dark mage's smug expression. Payne suddenly lifted his hands, the action causing the ground to shake and a shadow like wall to appear. The wall started to move between the mages, causing them to try and avoid it. Lily jumped out of way of the shadow wall pulling Wendy and Charle with him; however the wall separated them from Erza and Gray. The shadow wall moved between Natsu and Lucy, the celestial mage grabbed hold of Happy before he could be hit by the shadows however the wall separated them from Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy shouted.

"Lucy, stand back!" Natsu shouted as he prepared to hit the shadow wall.

"Don't touch it!" Levy shouted as she grabbed Natsu's arm.

"Why?" He asked.

"It's made of pure shadow energy" Levy said as she picked up a stray stick on the floor and poked it into the wall, causing shadow energy to engulf the stick turning it black, she handed it to Natsu "It corrupts anything organic that it touches"

"Shrimp, how did you know?" Gajeel asked, impressed with Levy's knowledge.

"It was a hunch..."She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

This time the wall came from behind, almost hitting Levy only with his sharp reflexes Gajeel pulled both of them out of harm's way however the wall separated them from Natsu.

"Gajeel, you bastard you left me on my own!" Natsu moaned.

"Shut up you idiot!" Gajeel shouted.

"Stop acting like such an ash brain!" Gray shouted from the other side

"Natsu, you'll be fine" Levy shouted trough the wall. "Just don't touch the wall and we'll try to find a way to get rid of it"

"Seems to me that the two of you forgot about me" Payne laughed.

"We would get stuck with him" Gajeel growled as pushed Levy behind him.

* * *

"I hope you liked my little...creation "Said Payne as he gestured to the shadow walls.

"Not really, since you separated us from our nakama" Shrimp said as she took a step beside Gajeel.

"Well they were getting in the way and I have a score to settle with the two of you" Payne hissed, causing Gajeel to clench his fists, getting ready to fight.

"You want to fight lets fight!" Gajeel shouted as he punched Payne with an iron fist, only to his surprise Payne disappeared into smoke only to reappear behind Shrimp.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel shouted, as she quickly turned around, the words 'explosion' and 'punch' appearing in front of her, both taking immediate effect on the dark mage.

"Bet you didn't expect that" Shrimp said smiling.

"I wasn't..." Gajeel said surprised, making a mental note to not underestimate the small script mage again. Once the smoke had cleared, Payne emerged looking very pissed off.

"My patience is very thin, yet the two of you try it again and again" Payne sighed.

"I hope you weren't just expecting us to not fight!" Shrimp shouted, surprising Gajeel again.

"Well you are Fairy Tail mages after all, and Fairy Tail care heavily for their nakama..." Payne smiled his expression changing slightly as he said the last part. Gajeel didn't like where this was going, and neither did Shrimp, judging by the look n her face, suddenly Payne grabbed the two mages with smoke like arms and lifted them in the air. Payne smiled evilly as he increased his hold on Shrimp her cries of pain echoing through the forest

"Let her go!" Gajeel growled as he too struggled in Payne's grip. Payne just laughed, turned to face Gajeel staring him in the eyes and watched intensively as he made Shrimp cry out once more, tears falling down her face and small sobs escaping her. Gajeel saw red, the scene of his Shrimp in pain while her attacker watched amused.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" He shouted, the attack hit Payne hard, causing him to lose his grip on both him and Shrimp and drop them to the ground.

"Gajeel..."Shrimp whispered, as she struggled to stand up. "Are you okay?"

Gajeel laughed, he would never understand this girl, it didn't matter what state she was in, she would always put those she cared about first.

"Fine" He said through gritted teeth. "You should worry about yourself"

He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Gajeel, I'm fine" She said while laughing, only to quickly hiss and clutch her side.

"Yeah, of course you're fine..." Gajeel said with an eye roll as he wrapped his arm around her waist fr support. Suddenly Payne got up, shot a blast of dark magic at the two mages, Gajeel pushed shrimp behind him taking the full force of the blast; knocking both mages to the ground.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed as she ran over to the motionless body of the iron dragon slayer. Payne fired another blast of dark magic however the words 'shield' appeared blocking the mages from the attack, which didn't please Payne.

Levy put 'shield after 'shield' protecting from his attacks, with each 'shield' Payne put even more force into his attacks, which were starting to break the words. The last 'shield' broke after the force of Payne's attack, causing Levy to fall. She staggered up summoning the little magic energy she had left to send a 'bomb' flying Payne's way.

"Pathetic..."Payne spat as he back handed the word, sending the 'bomb' into a nearby tree. Levy was too weak to react quickly enough to Payne's attack, before she could even think to move, his smoke like hand back handed her sending her flying into the shadow wall. The shadows slowly consumed her small, motionless body, the shadows almost taking the colour out her skin and clothes turning them a ghostly grey. She tries to muster up the strength to fight the shadows, however her attempts were only on vain as darkness clouded her vision once more...


	9. Chapter 9

"Shrimp..." Gajeel said as he glanced over at Shrimp's motionless body, only to get no answer from her.

"The shadows have her now there's no use..."Payne said smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked as he stood up.

"they're too strong the shadows, no one can fight them, now that I've gotten rid of her, there's only you left to deal with" Payne hissed, as he gathered up a large amount of shadow energy in the palm of his hand, ready to strike at the dragon slayer. Gajeel swiftly dodged the hit, which didn't please the dark mage as he turned himself into black smoke and reappeared behind the dragon slayer; who had prepared himself for this and gave Payne a face full of 'Iron Dragons Roar'. Gajeel fought with all he had, determined to fight for both himself and his Shrimp, who most likely was facing a battle of her own...

* * *

"_There's nowhere to hide...the shadows are everywhere" _an eerie voice whispered, she could feel herself suddenly get very cold and everything was dark. The script mage stood up, inspecting her surroundings; she wasn't in the forest where herself and Gajeel where fighting against Payne, but found herself in a black void; full of emptiness, loneliness and darkness.

"Who's there?" Levy shouted, as she franticly spun round in a circle, searching for the owner of the voice.

"_Shadows..." _The voice whispered back, sending a chill down her spine. _That's not very helpful_.

"Can you tell me how to get back?" Levy shouted to the voice, only deep down the script mage knew the answer.

"_No, there is no way to escape the darkness, no way to escape the shadows!" the _voicehissed

"No, you're lying!" Levy shouted back to the voice, only to receive a demonic growl suddenly she felt a strong force hit her, sending her flying to the floor breathless.

"There is no way..." Levy whispered as tears clouded her vision and fell down her face.

"_There is no use trying to resist..." _the voice whispered. Levy looked up and found a shadow like hand opened up in front of her. "_Give in now and all will be clear..."_

Levy reached out her hand.

"No!" she shouted as she pulled away her hand, earning a hiss from the shadow creature.

"_Fool, there is no escape!"_

"That doesn't matter I rather die trying than surrender to the shadows!" Levy shouted as she stood up.

"Then you'll die here!" the voice shouted.

"No. I won't..." Levy stated whilst smiling, she knew why she wouldn't die here, why Payne needed her soul, knew why she could break the ancient runes and dispel Payne's containment spell. _I don't know why it took me so long to realise..._

"What makes you so certain?" The voice hissed "I'm Levy McGarden and I am the Heavens Light Pearl!" she shouted as a bright light appeared causing the darkness and the shadows to disappear...

* * *

His muscles ached after all the hits taken from the dark mage and he had hardly any magic energy left, every time he moved his body screamed in pain, causing the dragon slayer to start to lose hope, even by some miracle he defeated the dark mage he didn't even know if there was going to be a way to bring his shrimp back to him once more.

"You might as well give up..." Payne sighed "seeing you like this really is pathetic"

Gajeel growled at Payne's remark, smiled then gave Payne the finger, causing the dark mage's expression to change to one of pure rage.

"How's that for pathetic?" Gajeel asked smiling then suddenly Payne punched him sending him to the floor and giving him a face full of earth.

"You. Dare. To. Mock. Me!" Payne shouted between punches, Gajeel grabbed Payne's arms just as he was about to land another hit, and with all the strength he could muster he pushed Payne off of him, sending him rolling on the ground.

"You really are full of shit..." Gajeel said as he staggered up.

"Excuse me...?" Payne said his sinister voice barely a whisper.

"Shrimp is stronger than that; the shadows don't have her..." Gajeel explained to the dark mage.

"If she's so strong then why is she there..." Payne hissed as he gestured to her motionless body which was shrouded in shadows "why is she not fighting by your side?"

"She is fighting, she may be small but she's stubborn she wouldn't go down that easily..." Gajeel growled.

"You should stop worrying about her and worry about yourself!" Payne shouted as quickly gather a large amount of shadow energy in his hands and before Gajeel could register what was even happening, the shadow energy was coming right at him.

Gajeel brought his arms up to his face, ready to brace himself for the impact, however it never came. Opening his eyes, which he didn't even know where closed and removing his arms, the dragon slayer looked up above him to see the word 'Shield' written gold, surrounded by a white light.

"Shrimp...?" he said as he turned to find the small script mage give him a warm smile, he hair was matted and wild, her clothes dirty and torn, however she turned to the dark mage who was frozen in complete shock and gave him a look that meant business.

She was pissed off.

* * *

"The shadows, they, they..." Payne started

"They didn't work..." Levy stated as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"There is no escape from the shadows..." Payne hissed

"You said that already" Gajeel growled, the dragon slayer getting annoyed at Payne singing the same tune.

"Payne, it's time for this battle to end..." Levy said as she stood in fighting stance.

"Yes it is..." Payne hissed as he too got into fighting stance. The three mages stood silent, Payne and Levy staring each other directly in the eye, searching for a clue for when the other would strike, whilst Gajeel stood near Levy, to offer his support however the dragon slayer knew that this wasn't his fight.

"Internal Suffering" Payne shouted as he released large amounts of shadow energy.

"Solid Script: HEAVENS SHEILD!" Levy shouted as the words 'shield' appeared in gold, and to Payne's surprise it not only stopped his attack but dispelled it.

"How did you...?" Payne asked, shocked, he knew that Levy never had this kind of power before.

"Being with the shadows helped me become stronger, physically, mentally and spiritually" Levy stated to the dark mage, who growled with anger. Before she could react Payne sent a blast of dark magic her way, sending her to the floor, Gajeel aimed a punch at the dark mage, however Payne dodged it and blasted he dragon slayer with large amount f shadow energy, sending him to the floor too.

"You've finally unlocked this power...and now it shall be mine!" Payne shouted as he wrapped his smoke like arms round Levy's wrists, keeping them in place, Levy struggled to free her arms but to no use, causing the dark mage to laugh evilly.

"You want my power then take it" Levy shouted "Gajeel cover your ears!"

"Shrimp...?" Gajeel said as he stood up, confused as to what she was planning

"Trust me..." she whispered, earning a nod from the dragon slayer "Solid Script: HEAVENS LIGHT!"

Suddenly the words 'heavens light' appeared in gold, surrounded by a blinding light and accompanied by the sound of heavenly singing. The bright light caused the dark mage to scream in agony, with his hands placed over his ears. His screams filled the forest once more before he exploded, leaving behind only a pile of ash; silence filled the forest as the shadow walls disappeared, allowing the Fairy Tail mages to be reunited once more.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed her friend into a tight hug.

"Lu-Chan!" Levy shouted as she hugged blonde mage.

"Levy, I'm impressed at the power that you've displayed when fighting Payne" Erza said smiling, earning nods from Wendy and Gray.

"We heard the whole fight..." Natsu moaned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Then why are you complaining?" Gray asked.

"Coz I didn't get to fight, even the iron maiden got to" Natsu moaned.

"Shut up, you idiot." Gajeel growled as he punched Natsu "You wouldn't have stood a chance against him anyway"

"I was so worried for the both of you, I'm glad you're both okay" Wendy said, sighing happily.

"Yeah and Levy-Chan, since when did you become the pearl?" Lucy asked, causing the mages to start chucking theories as to where Levy got her newfound power.

"She got it when she died!" Natsu shouted.

"She didn't die, you idiot, she was in a coma" Gray shouted at the fire dragon slayer.

"You had that power in you all along and you just needed to...awaken it" Lily stated, earning gasps from some of the mages.

"Amazing..." Charle whispered, earning a nod of agreement form her partner.

"I'm just glad that it's over..." Levy sighed as she turned to face where Payne's body had once been.

"We should head back to the guild" Erza suggested, as she Pulled Natsu and Gray by the arms, while Happy, Wendy, Charle, Lily and Lucy followed behind.

"Levy-Chan, you two coming?" Lucy asked as she turned around

"Lucy, I think it's best if we give them space" Lily suggested, earning a nod from the celestial mage.

"Okay, see you at the guild" Lucy said before her and Lily turned and left.

The two mages stood in silence, now that the whole ordeal was over it was as if neither of them knew the right thing to say. Levy averted her gaze to the floor, afraid that if she looked into the dragon slayers, eyes she would pour her hear out there and then.

"So it's over now..." Levy said as fidgeted with her hands.

"Yeah, everything's back to normal now" Gajeel sighed, with a hint of sadness.

"I don't want it to go back to normal..." Levy whispered as she slowly looked up at the dragon slayer.

"Neither do I" Gajeel said, as he closed the distance between them with his gaze totally focused on her.

"Gajeel, I-..." Levy started, however she was interrupted when Gajeel pressed his lips to hers and before she could register what was happening she realised that she was kissing him back. He slowly licked her bottom lip as if asking for permission, only she happily inclined his offer as she parted her lips for him, allowing their tongues to begin a sensual dance. She moaned against him as he dominated her mouth, causing her to press her body closer to his as she wished that the kiss would last forever. Gajeel placed his hands on the sides of her face as if he was starting to further the kiss even more, but to Levy's surprise he was ending it.

"Gajeel..." Levy said, breathless.

"Levy..." He said, causing her freeze, for he never called her by name. "I'm no good for you"

Before she could argue, before she could tell him he was perfect for her, he was gone.

Leaving her alone.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a few days since he had seen Shrimp, that would be a lie, Gajeel had seen her, only he just tried his best to avoid her, to avoid the conversations where she would try to convince him of his doubts, however the dragon slayer had made his decision.

He was going to stay away from her. Staying away from the one person you knew was yours, proved to be quite difficult, on numerous occasions the dragon slayer would return from jobs to find Shrimp happily talking with Bunny Girl at the bar, resulting in him having to run in the opposite direction to avoid her.

"You can't keep doing this..." Lily sighed as they walked through Magnolia.

"Don't tell me what I can't do, cat!" Gajeel growled, however he knew that the exceed was right.

"Avoiding her is only doing more harm than good" Lily pointed out. Gajeel wanted to believe the exceed however he was convince that he wasn't good enough for his Shrimp, he was convinced that she was better off without him.

"I'm not good enough for her..." Gajeel sighed as they started to walk through a forest.

"I know that..." Lily said, which earned him a growl "But Levy thinks you're good enough"

Gajeel sighed.

"So you want her with another man?" Lily asked causing Gajeel to growl loudly.

"No one touches her!" Gajeel shouted, causing birds to flee from the trees above and Lily to shake his head.

"You can't just avoid her yet expect her to not seek affection elsewhere" Lily stated. Gajeel knew that, once again the exceed was right, Shrimp was amazing, who wouldn't fall for her. The two of them stopped once they reached the tree, the place harboured many memories, just when they were about to continue on, a familiar voice spoke his name, causing him to freeze where he stood.

"Gajeel..."

* * *

Levy absently traced her lips with the tips of her fingers as she remembered the kiss she shared with the iron dragon slayer, sadly it was the last time she saw him and sadly it wasn't an accident.

Levy sighed to herself as she twirled her straw at the bottom of her glass, _how dare he tell me he isn't good enough. I decide who isn't good enough for me!_ She wished she could tell him that he was perfect, faults and all, in fact it was the faults that made more desirable however every time the script mage came close to him, he would run in the opposite direction or come up with an excuse to leave.

"Levy-Chan, I've finished a book, do you want to read it?" Lucy asked as she took a seat at the bar.

"I'm sorry Lu-Chan right now I'm just not in the mood..." Levy sighed as she continued twirling her straw.

"Levy-Chan, you never turn down a book, what's wr-.." Lucy started only to be dragged away by her ink haired team mate.

"Lucy, you're coming on a job with us!" Natsu shouted happily

"Aye and we're getting fish!" Happy shouted as he flew above them.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as he ushered her out of the guild. Levy once again sighed as she was left alone at the bar, allowing her to be left alone with her thoughts, however the voices of her two team mates distracted her from her thoughts of the iron dragon slayer.

"Levy, were going on a job!" Droy exclaimed, as he held up the request.

"Okay, see you later..." Levy said as she turned her back on them, leaving them shocked.

"Levy, we haven't been on any jobs as a team for a few days..."Jet pointed out.

"Yeah" Said Droy whilst nodding in agreement "And you've been looking really miserable these past few days"

"Guys I know you mean well but I'm not in the mood to go on a job right now" Levy sighed

"But, Levy..." Jet and Droy started in unison, only to be interrupted by an irritated script mage.

"I'm not in the mood, okay!" Levy snapped, causing both her team mates and many member os the guild to freeze.

"I, guess that we'll just..leave you alone" Said Jet, sighing sadly, Droy opened his mouth to say something else to the script mage, however Jet sensing that she needed to be left alone, walked away whilst taking Droy with him.

Once the guild went back to its normal self, Levy sadly placed her head in her hands, she couldn't believe how she reacted to her team mates, she hadn't been herself lately. _I don't need to take my problems out on them; they were only trying to help..._

"That went well" She sighed as she turned to face the black exceed who had taken a seat next to her.

"You were upset" Lily pointed out.

"I shouldn't have taken it out on them" Levy said sadly "I should have taken it out on _him_..."

"_Him_, thinks that he's doing you a favour" Lily pointed out, causing Levy to sigh at dragon slayer logic.

"But his favour is doing more harm than good..." Levy sighed as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Just going to clear my head" Levy sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder, she needed some time alone.

Walking through Magnolia when you weren't in a good mood is a bad desision; many unfortunate townspeople became victims to Levy's emotions either receiving a growl from the small script mage or a string of bad language.

Levy didn't even know where she was going, her walk was only to clear her head, however her mind had other thoughts, mostly of different ways to make the dragon slayer suffer.

_I could shave his hair while he sleeps...only that means going into his house (which I have never been) and the fact that he has enhanced senses and could wake up while half of his hair is shaved off and then he'll look like such an-_

"Ow!" Levy shouted, as she walked head first into a tree, however this distracted her from her 'evil plan'

"Stupid tree..." Levy hissed, as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. Looking around the script mage found herself in familiar territory, the same forest which her and her nakama had fought Payne, the same forest, with the same tree which she had bumped into and was sitting under.

Sighing she took a book out her bag and began to read, allowing the words between the pages to whisk her away to a world without dragon slayers and their surprise kisses...

The rustling between the trees and murmurs' of familiar voices, distracted Levy from her book, causing her to look up and see the last person that she wanted to see.

"Gajeel..."

* * *

Gajeel stood frozen as Shrimp placed her book down on her lap, there was no way to avoid the situation as she stared up at him those hazel eyes that had occupied his dreams for longer than he could remember. The mages just stared at each other on silence, both of them afraid to speak.

"Maybe I should go..." Lily said, taking the situation as his cue to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Shrimp asked, once Lily had left.

"I came back from a job..." He replied

"Oh..." She said indifferently as she twirled the book around in her hands.

"What about you?" Gajeel asked.

"Needed some space" She sighed.

"Shrimp we should...talk" Gajeel said as Shrimp stood up.

"No..." She spat as she turned to walk away.

"Shrimp..." Gajeel said in a 'don't make me spank you tone' as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go!" She shouted as she tried to pull her wrist out of his grip in vain, to only proceed with punching him with her free hand.

"You know that doesn't hurt" Gajeel stated, which only made her angrier.

"Let go!" She shouted as she tried to punch him once more only for him to grab her free wrist too.

"Shrimp, stop" Gajeel growled in warning, which only made her struggle even more against his hold.

She suddenly stopped struggling against his hold, whilst lowering her head so her eyes couldn't be seen.

"Shrimp..." Gajeel whispered, however he stopped in his tracks as he heard her...crying.

"Shrimp..." He whispered as he slowly let go of her wrists and placed his arms on her shoulders, only for her to abruptly connect her knee to his stomach, causing him to crouch down to his knees and clutch his stomach in pain.

"Fuck. Shrimp...!" he gasped as he staggered up, only for her to give him an evil smirk.

"You deserved that" She said whilst smiling. "Solid Script: FIRE!"

The word 'fire' appeared and was coming towards him at such speed, giving him barely enough time to evade the attack causing it hit and burn a tree behind him.

"Shrimp!" Gajeel shouted as he turned to watch the tree to burst into flames, shrimp then used the word 'water' to put out the flames, then turned her attention back to the dragon slayer.

"Guess I missed...but I won't miss next time" She hissed as she readied herself for another attack.

"Shrimp, just stop so we can talk" Gajeel growled as he continued dodging her attacks.

"No!" She shouted as she turned and walked away from him.

"Shrimp" He said as he walked after her.

"I don't want to talk! I hate you!" She shouted back as she continued walking away from him.

He growled as he walked up to her, only to walk straight into the words 'wall' and a smug looking Shrimp behind.

"That's it" He shouted, having enough of chasing after the Shrimp "Iron Dragons Roar!" his attack causing the 'wall' to crumble as he walked straight up Shrimp.

"Gajeel! What do you think-" Shrimp shouted as the iron dragon slayer took her by the waist and swung her over his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed as she repeatedly banged her fist on his back, he froze as he felt her nails drag against the skin of his back, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark.

"Keep doing that, Shrimp, I like it rough" He teased, smirking as she abruptly stopped and went still in his hold. He grabbed by the waist once more and placed her on the floor underneath the tree.

He watched as her defiant expression disappeared and she lowered her head in defeat.

"Shrimp...?" He said his voice a low growl, she raised her head to meet his gaze, allowing Gajeel to read her eyes; he saw anger, frustration...and hurt, hurt that he had made her feel.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Levy froze; never had she heard such words escape the dragon slayer.

"Y-you are..?" she asked, she shock causing her to stutter.

"Yes, I am" He replied, whilst Levy searched his eyes, she wanted to be sure that he was telling the truth, satisfied that he was she began to relax against him by leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for hurting you" He said is he placed his arm around her.

"I know you didn't intend to hurt me" She whispered.

"But I was right...I'm not good enough for you" He stated it as if it were true, which upset the script mage.

"How could you believe that you aren't good enough for me...if anything aren't good enough for me deserve you" Levy sighed.

"What you talking about Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as he pulled her closer beside him.

"You're strong and I'm...not" She stated matter-of-factly, causing Gajeel to scoff.

"Says the one who single handily defeated a dark mage" Gajeel pointed out. "You are the strongest person that I know"

"What?!" She exclaimed as she turned to face him "When did you come up with that?"

"The moment you accepted me... even after what I did" he said, his guilt causing him to lower his gaze to the floor.

"You're strong too...you were strong enough to face me" She stated.

"I wouldn't have needed to be if I didn't..." He couldn't get the words out however she understood.

He felt guilty but he didn't need to be, for the script mage had forgiven him a long time ago but she realised now that the dragon slayer hadn't forgiven himself, but soon the rolls were changed it was her comforting him.

"Hey if that didn't happen we wouldn't have met" Levy pointed out, causing Gajeel to give her a confused expression as he turned to face her

"But I wanted to hurt you...and I did" Gajeel growled

"Without the hurt...without the bad, the good could have never happened" Levy said, never tearing her gaze from Gajeel's.

"I've hurt you...twice" He growled as he clenched his fists.

"But I know that you won't hurt me again" She whispered softly as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"How, you know that I'm prone to fuck up..." Gajeel sighed as he took her small hand in his large one.

"Guess I'll have to tame you" She said playfully as she straddled him.

"How do you intend on doing that, I thought you hated me" Gajeel said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms round her small waist.

"I was lying, I don't hate you I actually lo-" She stopped herself before she could say the 'L' word "I actually like you a lot"

"I like you a lot too, Shrimp" He said as he inched closer towards her.

"Maybe we should take baby steps" Levy suggested, earning a nod from the dragon slayer.

"If it's what you want" he said to the script mage, causing her to think, was this really what she wanted. She shook her head a no.

"Screw baby steps...I want all in" she said as she took his face into her hands and kissed him.

And at that moment neither of the mages bothered about the past or worried about what the future would bring for they were too focused by the mix of emotions they felt as they kissed each other passionately under the tree.

The sound of cheers from their guild mates caused the two suddenly stop and pull away from each other.

"Finally!" Natsu shouted as he placed his arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Congratulations Levy-Chan" Lucy said, whilst smiling happily.

"Mira, you owe, I won the bet!" Cana shouted as walked over to the takeover mage.

"Fine..." Mira hissed as she fished the money out of her purse.

_They placed bets on us?_

"It doesn't matter that I lost the bet, I still get to see the two of you together" Mira said smiling, earning nods and cheers of agreement from their nakama.

"Why is this guild crazy?" Gajeel asked, earning a laugh from the script mage, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Resulting in more cheers from the guild they both loved.

**The End**


End file.
